The present invention relates to a method of fixedly arranging an array of electroformed letters, letter-shaped patterns or the like in correct alignment in a spaced relation on a selected product and more particularly to a method of electroforming a plurality of letters or the like patterns and fixedly arranging them in line in a predetermined spaced relation on an article such as a case, panel or the like with the aid of an adhesive tape and additionally a coated adhesive agent.
As is well known, it takes a long time and requires highly trained skill to arrange a series of letters in correct line in an equally spaced relation on a selected commodity and fixedly attach them to the latter and there have been hitherto made few proposals for arranging an array of letters or the like patterns in correct alignment on an article.